Sai kessoku made no bunri kara hajimaru
by Apa Lu liat liat
Summary: Berawal dari perpisahan ini hingga bertemu kembali dalam persatuan kembali... " Apa kau masih mengingat ku,Naru? " ; " Hei kau itu kakak ku bukan orang lain! " ; " dengarkan baik baik , oh ya aku baru ingat jika telinga mu itu sedikit terganggu '
1. chapter 1

**Warning: Nggak Mengandung Unsur supranatural dan Shinobi hanya kehidupan biasa,Typo dan saudaranya mungkin ada,Pasaran pasti iya hanya sedikit melow(lagi belajar).**

 **Pair Khusus : Naruto Uzumaki dan Rias Gremory.**

 **Genre : Konflik keluarga, Asmara , Pertemanan , dan lain lain.**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Summary:** _Naruto Namikaze seorang remaja culun yang memiliki seorang sahabat perempuan yang cantik dan lembut,Naruto sudah lama menaruh hati padanya sejak masih berada di sekolah mengnengah pertama dan bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta padanya saat dirinya sebelum pindah mengikuti sang ayah yang baru di usir dari Klan dan Keluarga Ibunya. Tapi naasnya Naruto mengetahui kedok semua perbuatan sahabat perempuannya itu hanya memperalat nya selama ini dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada seorang remaja culun seperti Naruto,saat mendengar hal itu Naruto kembali ke kelasnya yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu dan menaruh sebucket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih di atas meja sahabatnya dan kemudian pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah untuk pergi ke bandara, di sinilah awal rasa penyesalan bermula dan kejutan yang tidak di ketahui akan datang kapan itu._

 ** _Sai kessoku made no bunri kara hajimaru_**

 ** _(Berawal dari perpisahan hingga bersatu kembali)_**

 **Chapter** **Pembuka!!**

 _Beberapa Menit setelah Kepergian Naruto._

" Kau benar dengan perkataan mu tadi itu,Rias? " Tanya Akeno kepada Rias yang berjalan di sampingnya.

" Tentu saja,memang siapa sudih berteman dengannya jika bukan karena kepintaran otaknya itu lagi pula siapa juga suka dengan remaja culun sepertinya? " Ujar Rias yang berjalan masuk kelas dan sedikit memandang aneh ke arah mejanya di kerumbungi para siswi kelasnya.

" Rias,cepat ke sini!! ada yang menaruh bunga dan boneka di meja mu !! " Teriak Seorang Siswi berambut gaya Bob dan menggunakan kacamata,kemudian Rias langsung berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan ikuti oleh Akeno di belakangnya.

" Wah, sepertinya teman kita sedang di tembak nih " celetek salah satu siswi di sana dan ikuti cekikikan oleh siswi lain yang membuat Rias kebingungan .

" Lebih kau lihat siapa yang memberikan semua ini Rias dan juga aku melihat dua buah pucuk surat di bunga dan boneka " Kata Akeno yang memperhatikan dua pucuk surat itu.

Tidak ingin berlama lagi Rias langsung saja mengambil surat yang berada di tempat bunga dan membacanya sesaat yang membuat semua siswi di sana penasaran,setelah membacanya wajah Rias menjadi biasa biasa saja dan berniat menyingkir semua barang itu.

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan Rias? " Tanya Sona yang melihat Rias ingin memikirkan semua barang itu dari atas meja.

" Tentu saja ingin menyingkir ini semua lah, memang mau apa lagi? dan kalian penasaran bukan? surat ini,bunga ini,dan boneka ini pemberian Sahabat ku Naruto dan tidak ada lebih hanya sebuah Ucap dan hadis ulang tahun ku beberapa hari lagi itu saja dan tidak ada lebih " Ucap Rias yang membuat semua siswi di sana menghela nafas kecewa.

" Tapi... kenapa kau mau menyingkirkan semua barang itu? bukannya itu pemberian Sahabat mu itu? tidak baik loh membuang pemberian dari orang lain Rias " Sela Tsubaki yang penasaran kenapa Rias ingin menyingkir kan semua barang itu.

" kau bertanya kenapa ? tentu saja aku ingin Naruto sendiri memberikannya bukan dengan cara seperti ini terlebih di mana Naruto? aku tidak melihatnya dari pagi tadi " Kata Rias yang celingukan mencari sepenjuruh kelas.

 _'Rias,aku tidak menyangka jika kau membohongi mereka semua dengan sandiwara ku itu. Andai kau tau saja jika Naruto menaruh hati pada mu selama ini'_ Batin Akeno yang miris melihat Rias berbohong di depan semua orang.

" Aku melihatnya di taman sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu " Ucap Seorang siswa kelas yang baru saja ikut nimbrung dan memberitahuka. keberadaan Naruto kepada Rias.

" oh,terimakasih. aku akan menemuinya dan memintanya memberiakn semua barang ini dengan sendirinya pada ku " Ujar Rias yang berjalan cepat keluar kelas dan membawa semua barang pemberian Naruto dengan langka tergesa gesa yang di ikuti seluruh siswi di belakang nya.

 _Plat Ost Kimi No wa ( your name )._

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Rias sudah berada di taman sekolah dan menemukan Naruto berjalan pergi dan memunggunginya dan hal itu membuat Rias bingung kenapa Naruto berjalan pergi saat jam sekolah ? atau di ingin bolos? dan hal itu pula terjadi seluruh siswi yang mengikuti Rias yang awal sedikit yang menjadi ramai seperti sekarang .

" Naru!!! Kau mau kemana? Kau mau membolos ha?! " Teriak Rias yang berjarak lima puluh meter kebelakang dari Naruto.

Naruto sendiri langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Rias yang memegang semua pemberian setelah dirinya menyatakan cinta tapi tidak kesampaian.

" Aku tidak bolos,hanya ingin pergi saja ke tempat yang jauh bersama ayah Ku,Rias. Oh ya Kau sudah membaca surat ku bukan? kau pasti tau kenapa aku pergi.. hmmm... selagi aku pergi kau sudah boleh berusaha untuk menggapai sesuatu Rias tanpa bantuan ku lagi,jadi ini adalah awal perpisahan kita hingga kita bertemu lagi di suatu hari? atau tidak sama sekali? mungkin dalam salah satu keadaan kita yang terbunuh kaku... oh ya untuk surat yang berada di boneka beruang aku harap kau membacanya di rumah saja " Kata Naruto sangat keras yang membuat semua orang yang berkumpul di taman sekolah menjadi terdiam dan mencerna semua kalimat yang Naruto ucap tadi dan Rias sendiri tiba tiba saja menjadi kaku dan memandang Naruto dengan tidak percaya,ingin dirinya membalas perkataan Naruto tadi tapi mulutnya seperti sulit di gerakan dan tenggorokannya seperti sangat kering.

" Baiklah,Aku harus segara pergi sekarang. Jaa ne,Minna!! sampai bertemu lagi dan Sayonara Rias-chan !! " Salam Perpisahan Naruto yang cukup kencang dan kemudian Naruto membalikan tubuhnya yang di ikuti semilir angin yang membawa dedaunan berterbangan dan membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi di sana membisu hingga Naruto berjalan masuk sebuah mobil yang di sana sudah di tunggu seorang Pria dewasa yang bersurai kuning cerah yang ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian mobil tersebut melaju keluar dari peradangan sekolah,sampai Rias tersadar dan hanya memandangi mobil itu keluar dari sekolah dan menghilang di jalanan.

' _apa maksud dari perkataan mu tadi,baka? '_ Batin Rias yang melihat kepergian Naruto dan hati terkecilnya terasa seperti tercubit sekarang.

 **Skip Time 5 tahun kemudian!!**

 **Kota London,Inggris.**

" Ayah, apa kita jadi pindah kembali ke Jepang? " Tanya Seorang Pria dewasa yang berumur 22 tahun dengan pakaian semi formalnya kepada seorang Pria dewasa yang berumur kisaran 49-50 tahunan yang memakai pakaian formal sembari membaca koran pagi.

" Tentu saja,Karena pusat perusahan milik kita sudah ayah pindahkan ke Jepang " Jawab Pria dewasa tadi sembari membaca koran pagi.

" Tapi,ayah... pekerjaan ku sebagai Dosen di universitas di sini bagaimana? " Tanya sang anak kepada ayahnya.

" Kau bisa mengundurkan diri bukan? ayah tidak bisa meninggalkan mu di Inggris,Naruto. Karena kau akan meneruskan kepimpinan ayah di perusahaan nanti " Kata Minato yang menutup koran paginya dan memandang Ke arah Naruto yang menghela nafas berat.

" haaaaaa... jika itu keputusan ayah,apa boleh buat? Mungkin aku akan meminta surat pindah tugas ku saja ke Jepang nanti " Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil Blazernya.

" Ya terserah pada mu saja,oh ya semangat untuk mengajar hari ini Naruto " Seru Minato kepada Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari ruang makannya dan hanya memberi cengiran lebar kepada Sang ayah dan kemudian melanjutkan jalannya untuk pergi mengajar di universitas.

Minato Namikaze Pemimpin dan pemilik perusahan Namikaze yang bergerak dalam industri perdagangan elektronik terbesar keenam di dunia memandang sangat bangga ke arah anak Laki lakinya yang sudah menorehkan prestasi yang sangat gemilang seperti menjadi seorang dosen dalam usia kedua puluh tahunnya dan mendapat gelar Drs setahun kemudian atas prestasi dan kepintarannya, Minato sangat bangga akan hal itu selepas dari itu semua dirinya masih ingat saat Naruto kecil sering di bully oleh Kakak dan adik adiknya sendiri terlebih Ibunya sekaligus istri Minato mengacuhkan Naruto dan memilih mengurus saudaranya yang lain dan hal itu membuat Minato mengurus Naruto sedari bayi hingga insiden dirinya di buang oleh Klannya dan sang Istri pula atau sekarang mantan istrinya.

" Bagus sekali,aku terlambat sekarang... bisa bisa di Sembur habis oleh sekretaris cerewet bin judes itu " Keluh Minato sangat lesuh,memikirkan sekretarisnya saja sudah membuat sangat lesuh apa lagi dengan memikirkan semburan dari sekretarisnya itu? _Poor Minato Namikaze..._

Bersambung !!!

Kritik dan Saran?

kalo nanya fic yang lain lagi pada stuk di tengah karena kehabisan idenya dah itu saja,dan kenapa beberapa bulan ini saya fakum? itu misteri tersendiri boy :v

 _See you~~~_


	2. Pertemuan tak terduga

**Warning: Nggak Mengandung Unsur supranatural dan Shinobi hanya kehidupan biasa,Typo dan saudaranya mungkin ada,Pasaran pasti iya hanya sedikit melow(lagi belajar).**

 **Pair Khusus : Naruto Uzumaki dan Rias Gremory.**

 **Genre : Konflik keluarga, Asmara , Pertemanan , dan lain lain.**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Summary:** Naruto Namikaze seorang remaja culun yang memiliki seorang sahabat perempuan yang cantik dan lembut,Naruto sudah lama menaruh hati padanya sejak masih berada di sekolah mengnengah pertama dan bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta padanya saat dirinya sebelum pindah mengikuti sang ayah yang baru di usir dari Klan dan Keluarga Ibunya. Tapi naasnya Naruto mengetahui kedok semua perbuatan sahabat perempuannya itu hanya memperalat nya selama ini dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada seorang remaja culun seperti Naruto,saat mendengar hal itu Naruto kembali ke kelasnya yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu dan menaruh sebucket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih di atas meja sahabatnya dan kemudian pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah untuk pergi ke bandara, di sinilah awal rasa penyesalan bermula dan kejutan yang tidak di ketahui akan datang kapan itu.

 **Sai kessoku made no bunri kara hajimaru**

 **(Berawal dari perpisahan hingga bersatu kembali)**

 **Chapter Pertama!!**

 **10 Hari kemudian , 3 hari setelah berada di Jepang!**

 **Bugh bugh bugh brak brak brak brak**

" Hoi perjaka tidak laku !!! cepat bangunn " Teriak Minato dari luar pintu kamar Naruto dan mengedornya dengan menggila.

" Berhenti menggedor pintu oi!!! aku sudah bangun dari tadi dan siapa yang perjaka tidak laku hah?!! " Teriak Balik Naruto dari dalam Kamar nya.

" Tentu saja kau Kuning !! " Teriak Balik Minato dari luar kamar milik Naruto.

" Ayah juga Kuning !!! Sadar diri oi Om Om !! " Teriak Balik Naruto kepada Minato dan kemudian Pagi Minggu yang cerah di keluarga Namikaze di isi dengan teriakan dan ejekan antara ayah dan anak.

 _beberapa saat kemudian~~~_

" Jadi, apa kegiatan kita hari ini ? " Tanya Naruto yang bermalasaan di sofa ruang tamu dan memandang acara televisi pagi yang rata rata kebanyak tentang gosip.

" Tentu saja pergi berbelanja perlengkapan rumah yang ayah liat banyak kurang, bahan makanan , dan pakaian baru kita " Ujar Minato yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan memakai pakaian kasual tapi berkesan santai seperti kemeja biru laut di padu padankan dengan celana Levi's pendek.

" Tapi bisa memakai pakaian sedikit lebih normal di sini? Kita sekarang berada di Jepang,benua Asia!! bukan di Inggris, benua Eropa sana !! " Sembur Naruto kepada Ayahnya yang mengupil dan memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya.

" Kau sendiri bagaimana? tidak sadarkah diri mu memakai pakaian sama seperti ayah mu ini,gaki? " Tanya Balik Minato kepada Naruto yang melihat penampilannya sendiri.

" oh,iya iya... maka dari itu,kalo mau melakukan hal anti mainstream maka kita lakukan bersama " Ujar Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Minato.

" Ini baru anak ku, Ayo kita berangkat ke mall sekarang " Ucap Minato yang berjalan keluar dan mengambil sepatu Kets di rak sepatu di dekat pintu keluar dan Naruto pun sama seperti ayahnya.

Sesaat kemudian Minato dan Naruto sudah di luar rumah mereka dan melihat kiri kemana secara bersamaan,tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat seorang wanita dewasa memakai pakaian kasual khas anak remaja masa sekarang yang berjalan ke arah bapak dan anak yang masih melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri .

" Selamat pagi Minato-kun, Naruto-chan " Sapa perempuan itu kepada Ayah dan Anak yang secara serempak melihat ke arahnya.

" Kun?/Chan?... " Ucap Naruto dan Minato bersamaan kemudian saling menatap.

" ... sejak kapan Ayah di panggil dengan tambahan suffix Kun " Tanya Naruto terlebih dahulu dengan pandangan curiga dan selidik.

" Kau juga kenapa di panggil dengan sebutan Chan? hayo mengaku Naruto " Tuduh Minato kepada Naruto yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ku,Ayah. Cepat katakan kenapa ayah di panggil dengan tambahan suffix -kun,oleh bibi Kaguya ? " Ujar Naruto dengan sarkistik kepada Minato yang mulai bertingkah aneh dan tentu saja pemandangan ini sudah biasa di lihat oleh Kaguya sendiri.

" Ck. Aku dan Ayah mu akan menikah dua Minggu lagi,Naru-chan " Ucap Kaguya yang membuat Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Kaguya dan Minato secara bergantian yang kemudian Naruto memasang wajah syok beratnya.

" k...kalian akan menikah? T..tapi kenapa tidak memberitahu ku!! di tambah lagi... apa bibi Kaguya yakin ingin menikah dengan ayah ku? ayah ku kan sudah menjadi ayah tunggal dan single perent jadi yah sudah lama tidak menerima belaian seorang perempuan di tambah lagi, Ayah sering ketahuan dengan ku saat sedang Cabang olahraga lima jari setiap waktu senggangnya di rumah " Dengan Polos di buat buat dan berkata jujur yang menjadi satu serta membuka Aib Minato tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Kaguya memerah bukan karena malu tetapi marah untuk Minato sendiri sih sudah ingin mengkebiri anaknya dan 'Pusaka' Naruto akan di awetti!!.

" s..sayang? " Panggil Minato kepada Kaguya yang menatap dirinya dengan isyarat yang berbahaya.

" Setelah kita menikah nanti, Selama dua bulan full dari hari ini... Kau jangan pernah berharap mendapatkan jatah mu!! terlebih kau bermainlah dengan kelima jari mu itu!! " Sembur Kaguya yang membuat Minato terdiam menjadi patung serta rona merah di wajah Minato yang menghilang, sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah tertawa dengan gila bahkan berguling guling di trotoar.

" ku kebiri kau nanti Naruto... " Gumam Minato dengan Hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat di tujukan untuk Naruto sekarang yang sedang tertawa gila di sana.

 _beberapa saat kemudian di dalam mobil Kaguya._

" Jadi sejak kapan Ayah melamar bi- ah _Mama Kaguya?_ " Tanya Naruto sembari menggodanya Kaguya yang sudah bersemu merah di samping Minato yang sedang menyetir.

" Satu tahun lalu Naruto, pas waktu kau berulang tahun " Ujar Minato yang tersenyum ke arah Kaguya yang di sampingnya.

" Dan juga menikah 2 Minggu lagi... jangan bilang pesta pernikahan kalian berdua pas waktu aku berulang tahun? " Tanya Naruto yang mengetahui kejutan dari Minato _awalnya sih._

" hahahaha... benar sekali,Naruto. " Ucap Minato yang tertawa yang ketahuan akan rencana nya.

" Bagaimana Naruto? apa kau setuju dengan hari pernikahan kami pas waktu ulang tahun mu ? " Tanya Kaguya yang melihat Naruto yang duduk bangku belakang yang menatap ke arah Kaguya dan Minato dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi miliknya yang membuat Kaguya menjadi tegang dan Minato yang melihat dari kaca, kemudian saja Naruto tersenyum lebar dan sedikit air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

" tentu saja boleh!! karena hal seperti ini lah yang aku tunggu!! keluarga yang lengkap dan sesosok ibu yang aku idam idamkan sejak kecil " Kata Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu bahkan tidak menyadari jika air mata bahagia mengalir sehingga membuat Kaguya terharu dan memeluk Naruto setelah melepas settibelnya dan tentu saja Minato yang menangis haru juga.

 _'kami berdua berjanji akan menjaga senyum ceria mu itu anak ku,Naruto'_ batin Kaguya dan Minato secara bersamaan yang melihat senyum ceria Naruto yang menenangkan hati mereka.

 _Pusat perbelanjaan Kota Kouh._

" Rias? hei? RIAS!! " panggilan Akeno yang cukup keras untuk menyadari Rias dari lamunan nya dan hal itu berhasil kepada Rias yang sedikit terlonjak karena teriakan Akeno Barusan.

" ada apa sih Akeno? nggak usah Teriak Teriak segala tau " Ucap Rias yang sedikit sebal karena Teriak Akeno yang menatapnya dengan malas.

" Itu karena kau melamun Rias, biar aku tebakan yang kau lamunkan adalah Naruto bukan? setelah tidak sengaja melihat seseorang berambut kuning saja... oh astaga Rias bisa tidak kau jangan melamunnya setidaknya satu hari saja, aku bosan melihat wajah melamun mu setiap hari itu " Omel Akeno kepada Rias yang tersenyum kikuk yang ketahuan siapa yang dia lamunkan.

Sekarang mereka berdua, Rias dan Akeno sedang berada di Pusat perbelanjaan Kota Kouh untuk refreshing dan makan ya makan, Rias yang memiliki nafsu makan yang besar tentu saja suka jalan jalan mencari kuliner walau tubuhnya tidak bertambah gendut malah menjadi ideal.

" Akan ku usahakan Akeno, ayo ketempat makan langganan kita!! aku sudah sangat lapar " Ujar Rias yang semangat membuat Akeno cengo akan hal itu.

" kau baru saja makan tadi Rias, sekarang kau mau makan lagi? aku tanyakan kemana semua makan yang tadi itu? menjadi lemak atau penambah besar kedua gunung mu itu? " Tanya Akeno ysng sebal akan sifat Rias yang satu ini yang suka makan.

" hehehehe... namanya juga lapar Akeno, aku juga tidak tau kemana Makana tadi pergi tuh. Ayo kita pergi sekarang nanti ke buru penuh tempatnya " tarik Rias kepada Akeno yang hanya pasrah mengikuti Rias pergi dan hanya selang beberapa detik sajak Naruto, Minato dan Kaguya kebetulan lewat di belakang mereka, andai saja Akeno melihat sebentar saja kebelakang mungkin dirinya sudah melihat Naruto berjalan bersama keluarganya.

 _Keluarga Uzumaki Side._

" Jadi kemana dulu kita perginya Okaa-sama? " Tanya Karin kepada Kushina yang berjalan di sampingnya bersama kedua adik perempuannya yang lain.

" Kita ke tempat peralatan rumah tangga dulu, Adik mu meminta di belikan tempat tidur baru " Kata Kushina yang berjalan ke arah tokoh yang menjual tempat tidur dan peralatan lain lainnya.

" hu'um tempat tidur ku sudah mulai tidak terasa nyaman lagi " sela Naruko sembari memainkan handphonenya.

" Kalo begitu aku juga, meja belajar ku sudah mulai goyang " Ucap Karin kepada Kushina yang mendapatkan anggukan saja dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sembari mengobrol ringan dan tidak menyadari jika seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berjalan melewati mereka sembari meminum milkshakenya, hanya Naruko yang menyadari itu tapi dirinya tidak berani menegur karena pemuda tadi langsung menghilang di balik ke rumunan orang.

 _Naruto side._

" Huh, bilang saja kalo ingin berjalan berdua dulu. tidak usah menyuruh ku pergi bermain di game center, sungguh cara klasik yang mudah di tebak " Gumam Naruto sembari minum dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dan beberapa toko yang menarik minatnya.

" Ugh... masih sempat untuk sarapan paginya " Ucap Naruto yang melihat jam tangannya kemudian berjalan ke salah satu restoran cepat saji di dekatnya.

Sesampainya di sana Naruto , harus mengantri untuk memesan makannya walau terlihat antriannya cukup panjang tapi demi mengisi perut yang kosong Naruto rela untuk mengantri sembari mengecek jadwalnya besok hari yang keseluruhan hampir padat di tambah lagi besok pagi dirinya harus ke kampus tempat dia mengajar nanti.

Tsubaki Shinra teman semasa SMP Naruto dulu, walau berbeda SMA mereka masih saling berkomunikasi saat Naruto maupun Tsubaki bermain ke rumah dalam rangka mengerjakan Tugas serta bertukar ilmu pula, Tapi komunikasi mereka tiba tiba saja terputus saat Naruto berpindah ke luar negeri bersama ayahnya, Sejak hari itu Tsubaki tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Naruto bahkan Tsubaki masih memiliki foto dirinya dan Naruto saat belajar bareng dulu.

 ** _bugh..._**

" Ah?!... i M so sory " Kata seorang Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik secara tidak sengaja menabrak Tsubaki yang terfokus ke handphonenya.

" No prob - Ruto?! " Teriak Tsubaki yang menyadari pemuda yang menabraknya barusan adalah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sedikit bingung karena gadis di depannya ini memanggil diri ya dengan Ruto.

" Kau siapa? " Tanya Naruto yang memakai bahasa lokalnya dan membuat Tsubaki sedikit tersentak.

" Kau tidak mengenal ku? " Tanya Tsubaki kepada Naruto yang melihat ke arahnya dengan intens.

" Tidak, Nona. " Jawab Naruto setelah memperhatikan Tsubaki cukup intens, dan hal itu membuat Tsubaki tertunduk lesuh.

" Ma'af, sepertinya saya salah orang. sekali lagi Ma'af kan saya " Ucap Tsubaki yang meminta Ma'af kepada Naruto.

" Tidak masalah Nona, Saya juga meminta Ma'af sudah menabrak Anda Barusan " Ucap Naruto yang juga meminta Ma'af dan tiba tiba saja matanya tertuju pada jepit rambut yang di kenakan oleh Tsubaki dan kemudian mengambil secara paksa dan cepat yang membuat Tsubaki mengadu kesakitan.

" K-kau?! Tsu-chan?! " Kata Naruto yang langsung memeluk Tsubaki di muka umum bahkan orang orang di sekitarnya melihat mereka berdua, sedangkan Tsubaki sendiri hanya terdiam dan memproses cukup lama.

 ** _sut... plak!!_**

Yups Tsubaki melepas pelukan Naruto kemudian menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat orang orang di sekitar terkejut dan menahan nafas saat Tsubaki menampar Naruto begitu kuat.

" KAU BILANG TIDAK MENGENAL KU TADI!! DAN SEKARANG MALAH KAU MEMELUK KU DAN MENGENALKU? JIKA INGIN BERCANDA SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTUNYA BODOH!! KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT KU KECAWA TADI!!! KA- _hmmmmpp " Teriakan Tsubaki terhenti saat Naruto langsung menciumnya dan menahan lengan kanan Tsubaki agar tidak menamparnya lagi, Tsubaki sendiri kaget atas perlakuan Naruto yang secara mendadak seperti tapi lama lama kemudian dirinya mulai terlalu dalam ciuman Naruto._ Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya kepada Tsubaki yang awalnya sedikit kecewa akan hal itu tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyadari jika aksinya tadi di tonton oleh orang banyak yang mau tak mau membuat dirinya memeluk Naruto untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

" Naruto? kau melakukan hal itu lagi? "

 _Bersambung ke duanya ~~~~_


	3. Awal Asmarah, Konflik Keluarga

**Warning: Nggak Mengandung Unsur supranatural dan Shinobi hanya kehidupan biasa,Typo dan saudaranya mungkin ada,Pasaran pasti iya hanya sedikit melow(lagi belajar).**

 **Pair Khusus : Naruto Uzumaki dan Rias Gremory.**

 **Genre : Konflik keluarga, Asmara , Pertemanan , dan lain lain.**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Summary:** Naruto Namikaze seorang remaja culun yang memiliki seorang sahabat perempuan yang cantik dan lembut,Naruto sudah lama menaruh

hati padanya sejak masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama dan bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta padanya saat dirinya sebelum pindah mengikuti sang ayah yang baru di usir dari Klan dan Keluarga Ibunya. Tapi naasnya Naruto mengetahui kedok semua perbuatan sahabat perempuannya itu hanya memperalat nya selama ini dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada seorang remaja culun seperti Naruto, saat mendengar hal itu Naruto kembali ke kelasnya yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu dan menaruh sebucket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih di atas meja sahabatnya dan kemudian pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah untuk pergi ke bandara, di sinilah awal rasa penyesalan bermula dan kejutan yang tidak di ketahui akan datang kapan itu.

 **Sai kessoku made no bunri kara hajimaru**

 **(Berawal dari perpisahan hingga bersatu kembali)**

 **Chapter Kedua!!**

 **Siang Hari Pada restoran Keluarga!**

" astagah, Naruto... bedakan budaya Eropa dan Jepang, jangan asal cium saja " Desah Kaguya yang melihat adegan Naruto mencium temannya di depan umum, ciuman antar bibir saja tabuh apa lagi di depan umum sepeti tadi di Jepang ini.

" Ma'af ma, reflek dari insting lelaki ku saja " jawab Naruto dengan senyum tanpa dosanya dan di samping Tsubaki sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

" sudah sudah, oh ya apa kabar tsubaki-chan? dan bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tua mu sekarang? " Tanya Minato yang melerai pertengkaran kecil Kaguya dan Naruto yang kemudian menanyai keadaan Tsubaki berserta kedua orang tuanya.

" keadaan ku baik, Namikaze-san dan kedua orang tua ku juga sehat semua " balas Tsubaki yang mengakat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Minato yang tersenyum dan kemudian mengalihkan ke sampingnya melihat Naruto yang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

" Naruto, matikan handphone mu dan segeralah makan serta jangan kau abaikan kekasih mu itu " Sembur Kaguya kepada Naruto yang gelagapan menyimpan handphonenya dan Tsubaki yang kembali nendukkan kepalanya kemudian memainkan jari lagi.

" Mama bicara apa sih " Ucap Naruto dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan hal itu sukses membuat Kaguya maupun Minato terkiki geli melihat wajah Naruto sekarang.

" ma ma, ayo kita makan sekarang. ayo tsubaki-chan " ajak Minato kepada Tsubaki yang menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mereka berempat makan dalam suasana ceria dan tawa melihat Naruto maupun Minato berebut mengambil lauk sampai Kaguya harus turun tangan mengatasinya sendiri, Tsubaki baru mengetahui jika wanita bernama Kaguya itu adalah ibu tiri Naruto. walau berstatus ibu tiri, Kaguya begitu menyayangi Naruto seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Tsubaki begitu Merindukan tawa dan senyum dari temannya ah ralat mungkin orang yang dia cintai ini, karena mau melihat beberapa kali pun hati Tsubaki berdetak terus melihat wajah tampan Naruto.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian acara makan tadi sudah kelar, berbelanja juga, dan mengantar pulang tsubaki juga sudah selesai. Keluarga kecil ini sudah berada di rumah Dengan dua orang pria terkapar lemas di ruang Tivi sedangkan perempuan satu satunya di sana pergi ke dapur untuk mengatur barang belanjaan di kulkas.

" Ayah, kau kejam sekali menambah jadwal ku besok. padahal jadwal ku besok itu sangat padat bahkan terlampau padat " Kata Naruto yang terkapar di samping Minato yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Itu hanya sebentar saja Naruto, hanya pengangkatan mu pada perusahaan dan bertemu dengan kolega ayah. sesudah itu terserah pada mu mau jungkir balik kek, cari cewek kek, mau gali pasir, terserah " Jawab Minato yang mulai ngelantur kemana mana yang membuat perempatan di kening Naruto.

" Untung bapak gua lu, kalo nggak dh gua hajar lu dari tadi " celetuk Naruto kepada Minato yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah intimidasinya.

" oohhh, sudah berani rupanya he? mau ku kutuk jadi kodok kau,ha? " Kata Minato dengan wajah horornya yang membuat Naruto langsung duduk alah kstaria dan memberi hormat pula.

" Ma'af kan kelancangan hamba, minato-sama. Hamba tak akan mengulanginya lagi " Ucap Naruto dengan gaya alah ksatrianya yang membuat Minato mengakat Naruto untuk berdiri.

" kau ku ma'afkan kisanak " Balas Minato dengan aura sok kerajaan yang membuat Naruto ingin sekali menghajar wajah Minato.

" boleh jujur nggak? kalo boleh, aku ingin sekali meninju wajah mu, yah " Kata Naruto yang membuat perempatan pada kening Minato.

Dan kemudian terjadilah perkelahian antara bapak dan anak yang kebanyak saling melempar ejekan dan berakhir saat Kaguya turun tangan hingga menjewer kedua Pria kesayangan itu.

Acara hari ini begitu lengkap bagi Naruto, karena Hari ini dirinya merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita yang disebut dengan Ibu atau Mama itu setelah sekian lama dirinya tidak merasakan hal itu.

 _Skip Time pagi Hari, universitas Kouh.._

Suasana keramaian sangat terlihat pada salah satu universitas yang terkenal di kota Kouh ini. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sudah datang, mereka menaiki berbagai jenis transportasi untuk ke universitas ini. termasuk dengan dosen muda kita satu ini yang datang dengan Sepeda lamanya yang dia ambil dari salah satu tempat temannya dulu, dirinya tidak menyangka jika sepeda hasil jerih payah sendiri masih ada sampai sekarang bahkan terawat oleoleh temannya itu. Kata temannya itu sepeda ini sudah menemaninya kemana saja bahkan temannya itu yakin pemilik aslinya akan kembali dan mengambilnya kembali, rupanya itu terjadi kemaren malam saat dirinya mengambil sepeda ini setelah menggali pikirannya.

Setelah memakirkannya pada pakiran sepada di sana, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan jalan ke salah satu gedung untuk mengkonfirmasi kepindahan mengajarnya pada universitas ini. sepanjang perjalanan Naruto membalas sapaan setiap mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang melihat penampilan Naruto yang seperti Dosen, terlebih lagi seorang dosen baru, mana muda, tampan, dan berkarisma tinggi. Maka hal itu membuat beberapa mahasiswi bertingkah genit dan malu malu untuk menarik perhatian Naruto yang hanya di balas dengan senyum biasa, Dirinya sudah biasa mendapat saapaan seperti ini terlebih di universitas lamanya di Eropa itu lebih ekstream dari ini semua.

Sekian berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai pada gedung yang dia tuju, secara tidak sengaja Naruto melintas di depan Akeno bersama beberapa gadis. Naruto tidak memperhatikan kiri kanan hanya berjalan masuk saja, berbeda dengan Akeno yang tiba tiba saja membeku saat melihat Naruto baru saja lewat di depannya bahkan tubuh Akeno sedikit bergetar melihat Naruto yang seakan seorang Hantu.

" ada apa Akeno? " Tanya Teman Akeno yang melihat Akeno yang tiba tiba diam dan memperhatikan pintu masuk gedung terus.

" aku permisi dulu semua, aku ada urusan mendadak " pamit Akeno kepada teman temannya dengan terburu-buru dan berlari meninggalkan teman temannya yang kebingungan melihat sifat Akeno barusan.

Akeno terus berlari menuju ruang kelasnya bahkan menjadi bahan penglihatan oleh seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di sana yang melihat Akeno berlari dengan tergesa gesa menuju kelasnya. beberapa saat kemudian Akeno sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi Akeno langsung aja membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar dan membuat seluruh orang memperhatikan ke arahnya terkecuali sahabatnya yang memandang sedih keluar jendela.

Akeno tidak menggubris perhatian orang yang tertuju padanya, Akeno langsung saja berjalan cepat ke depan meja Rias dan mengguncang sedikit tubuh Rias.

" Rias! Ada berita yang harus kau ketahui sesegera mungkin sekarang " Kata Akeno yang selesai mengguncang tubuh Rias dan perhatian Rias tertuju pada dirinya sekarang.

" berita apa Akeno? jika kau ingin mengatakan jika Sasuke - sensei menjadi kekasih mu, aku sudah tau akan hal itu akan terjadi " Ucap Ria yang asal nebak yang membuat Akeno bermuka merah karena malu saat Rias menebak dengan sangat asalan itu.

" bb..bukan itu!! T..tapi, aku melih- Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing sekarang " Perkataan Akeno terpotong saat seorang pria paru baya masuk ke kelasnya dan hal itu membuat kalang kabut seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sendiri termausk Akeno yang langsung duduk di bangkunya persis di samping Rias sekarang.

" ehm! Pagi Semua. Hari ini bapak hanya akan menyampaikan sesuatu dan kabar kepada kalian semua. Bapak sarutobi selaku dosen yang mengajar kalian Hari ini baru saja mengambil cuti untuk pergi berobat, kalian jangan senang dulu. Maka dari itu bapak telah menggantikan bapak Sarutobi dengan seorang dosen yang baru saja pindah ke universitas kita terlebih juga dia dari universitas luar negeri kita. Namikaze-san Silahkan Masuk " Rias tiba tiba saja membeku saat mendengar sebuah marga yang sangat familiar baginya setelah mendengar ada pengganti dosen pada mata kuliahnya ini.

 ** _Play Song : Sad Song ( we the King )_**

Di kepala Rias sudah terbayang bayang wajah seorang remaja yang seumuran nya yang memakai kacamata bulat berfrem tebal, Yups itu adalah sahabatnya dulu waktu SMA. _Namikaze Naruto_ sahabatnya sekaligus seseorang yang penting di kehidupannya yang pergi meninggalnya untuk selamanya. Dirinya paham setelah maksud dari dua buah surat yang di berikan oleh Naruto waktu itu, dirinya begitu menyesal atas perkataannya pada Akeno setelah dirinya mendengar saat itu Naruto menunggu dirinya di depan toilet perempuan. Pikiran Rias terus terbayang wajah kecewa seorang Namikaze Naruto kepadanya bahkan sangat kecewa sampai dirinya tidak dipandang lagi olehnya.

" Perkenalkan, Nama Saya Namikaze Naruto, Dosen mata kuliah Fisika. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan marga saya, mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa bulan kedepannya. " Kata Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya yang membuat Rias tersentak dari lamunan nya dan terlihatlah seorang Pria dewasa memakai setelan Jas semifinal berwarna hitam, Rambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah, wajah rupawan bak seorang model, tiga guratan pada kedua pipinya dan bola mata khas seorang Eropa bahkan tubuhnya terlihat berbentuk dari balik Jasnya itu.

Naruto memandang sekeliling kelasnya untuk melihat dan menghitung jumlah mahasiswa yang dia akan ajar, pandangan Naruto terkunci pada seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya dan pandangan perempuan itu juga tertuju padanya tidak lama kemudian dari kedua mata perempuan itu mengeluarkan air matanya yang ntah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuh Naruto sesak sekarang. sampai mulut perempuan itu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat Naruto membeku di tempatnya.

" Naru.. " Ujar Rias yang cukup keras yang membuat seluruh orang di sana menoleh ke arahnya dan kemudian ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya hanya memasang senyum tipis untuk Rias " Kita bertemu kembali, Rias " Ucap Naruto kepada Rias.

Danzo selalu orang yang memperkenalkan Naruto barusan hanya bisa tersenyum karena Naruto bertemu kembali dengan teman semasa SMAnya dulu, Danzo bisa di bilang adalah tetangga Naruto dulu yang sering mengajari Naruto segala mata pelajaran. Dirinya mengakui jika Naruto memiliki kejeniusan sama persis seperti ayahnya itu, bahkan di bilang sangat Jenius untuk ukuran bocah yang beranjak remaja kala itu.

" Nah, Kalian sudah mengenal dosen baru kalian. Jadi kalian harus menghormati dirinya walau Naruto seumuran dengan kalian, kalo begitu Bapak kembali ke ruangan dan Naruto semangat untuk mengajar hari ini " Ujar Danzo kepada Naruto dan sedikit menepuk punggung Naruto.

" tentu saja, Kakek juga harus segara pulang atau Nenek akan mengomel di rumah nanti " Kata Naruto sembari terkekeh sedikit yang membuat Danzo mengacak rambut Naruto dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari ruang kelas dan tidak lupa menutup pintu.

Saat menutup pintu, Ekspresi Naruto yang awalnya ramah dan tenang berubah drastis menjadi muka datar bak tembok dan mulai menghadap seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang tiba tiba saja terjengit melihat wajah datar Naruto.

" Baiklah, hari ini kita langsung masuk materi. Untuk sesi bertanya kalian tahan dulu karena tidak lama lagi kalian akan mmengikuti ujian semester " Ucap Naruto yang membuat seluruh mahasiswa di sana menurut dengan Naruto terkecuali untuk Rias yang masih senang tiada melihat wajah Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian Pelajaran di mulai Dengan keadaan tenang dan Naruto yang menerangi materi yang kebanyakan membuat mahasiswi di sana terbengong melihat ketampanan Naruto sembari memberi materi kepada mereka, mereka akui bahkan sangat akui jika paras Naruto bak seorang model dari Eropa di sana bahkan mereka harus berkeringat saat melihat lengan berotot Naruto dari Bali Blazer yang sepertinya kesempitan itu.

 _Skip... Waktu Istirahat makan siang_

Naruto sekarang berada di kantin sekolah bersama bungsu uchiha di sampingnya, mereka bertemu saat berpapasan di koridor saat menuju kantin Universitas jadi mereka berjalan bersama yang me buat. hampir seluruh mahasiswi melihat mereka berdua berteriak gaje bahkan melempar godaan kepada mereka berdua supaya sedikit tertarik.

Soal Naruto mengenal Bungsu Uchiha ini saat berada di pinggiran atau satu falkutas dengan Sasuke yang awal acuh dan kemudian akrab karena sifat Naruto yang mudah bergaul, bahkan mereka berdua saling berlomba untuk berada di peringkat satu dulu bahkan sampai mereka berdua di angkat menjadi seorang dosen sekalipun, tapi Sasuke memilih kembali ke Jepang setelah pelantikannya itu karena katanya akan mengajar di univeritas di Jepang dan siapa sangka jika mereka berdua bertemu kembali.

" Sejak kapan kau sudah berada di Jepang, Dobe? " Tanya Sasuke di sela sela makan siangnya kepada Naruto.

" ya bisa di bilang lebih dari seminggu " jawab Naruto yang baru selesai menyantap makan siangnya.

" hn " jawab Singkat bin padat dari Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mendengus sedikit karena sudah hapal begitu irit bungsu uchiha ini berbicara.

" Sasuke, aku pamit duluan. Aku harus pergi perusahaan Ayah ku untuk menghadiri pelantikan ku sendiri " Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum kecut yang membuat Sasuke yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis karena dirinya tau kalo Naruto begitu kurang suka dengan pekerjaan perkantoran apa lagi menjadi pemimpin pula.

" hn, malam nanti keluarga ku ke rumah mu untuk makan malam bersama " kata Sasuke kepada Naruto yang mendapatkan ancungan jempol dari Naruto.

Saat Naruto berjalan keluar dari kantin, Naruto secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Rias dan Akeno yang sepertinya menyusulnya ke kantin, _sepertinya._

" Naru? " Panggil Rias kepada Naruto yang berhenti di depannya walau sedikit jauh.

" Ada apa Rias-san? Kalo tidak ada hal yang penting ingin di bicarakan, saya harus segera pergi karena ada pertemuan sangat penting menunggu saya " Kata Naruto dengan nada formal kepada mahasiswinya bukan sebagai sahabat dari Rias sendiri.

" Senangnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi sepertinya urusan lebih penting jadi lain kali saja, Naru " Kata Rias yang awal terkejut saat mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang formal kepadanya sepeti seorang dosen kepada mahasiswanya sendiri.

" baiklah kalo begitu, Saya permusuhan dulu " Ujar Naruto yang kemudian melangkah pergi dan melewati Rias bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit ke arah Rias.

" sepertinya Naruto masih kecewa dengan mu Rias " Kata Akeno yang berada di samping Rias yang membuat Rias memandang senduh ke arah punggung Naruto sebelum menghilang di ujung sana.

" sepertinya " Jawab Rias yang kemudian ikut Akeno masuk ke dalam kantin karena mau bagaimana pun ada seseorang menunggu Akeno di sana, Know lah.

 _Keluarga Uzumaki.._

" Ibu yakin jika perusahaan ini milik Ayah ? " Tanya Karin kepada Kushina yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kushina sendiri masih berfokus ke arah panggung lebih tepatnya di dekat panggung mengarah pada seorang Pria dewasa bersurai kuning cerah sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa koleganya dan seorang perempuan berambut putih yang senantiasa berada di samping Pria itu.

" tentu saja " Kata Kushina dengan datar, kalo boleh jujur hatinya sedikit sakit saat melihat mantan suaminya itu beramai wanita lain yang mungkin itu adalah istri barunya yang terlihat mereka berdua begitu mesra di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian acara di mulai Dengan Minato memberi pidato singkat kepada seluruh kolega dan orang yang di undang dan tidak lupa di temani oleh calon Istri ah bukan istrinya yang berdiri di sampingnya, sampai satu hal membuat Karin dan Kushina membeku di tempat.

" Dan juga saya mengumumkan serta mengundang anda semua untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan saya beberapa hari lagi kediaman saya, serta untuk merayakan ulang tahun putra sulung saya yaitu... Nak ayo naik keatas panggung sekarang " Kata Minato yang sedikit mengantung kemudian memanggil putra yang untuk menarik ke atas panggung, sesaat kemudian terlihat seorang pria berumur kisaran 20an berjalan naik ke atas panggung dengan pakaian semi formal yang membuat orang yang bergeser perempuan bersemu merah saat melihat wajah tampan pria itu dan kemudian berdiri di samping Minato.

" Perkenalkan Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, putra sulung dari Namikaze Minato dan putra tiri dari Namikaze Kaguya " Ujar Naruto yang berdiri di tengah antara Minato dan Kaguya bahkan mendapat kecupan sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang membuat seluruh orang di sana bertemu tangan dan berseru kecuali untuk dua orang di sana.

 ** _Masih buru saran dan kritik kalian semua kok, kalo ada typo dan kata kurang mohon di beritahu pada saya, untuk yang flamer tidak saya tanggapi terimakasih._**


	4. Mau ngelawan tapi dosa

**_Warning: Nggak Mengandung Unsur supranatural dan Shinobi hanya kehidupan biasa,Typo dan saudaranya mungkin ada,Pasaran pasti iya hanya sedikit melow(lagi belajar)._**

 ** _Pair Khusus :_** _1 Prince and 2 Princess_

 ** _Genre_** : Konflik keluarga, Asmara , Pertemanan , dan lain lain.

 ** _Rated_** : T - M

 ** _Summary_** :Naruto Namikaze seorang remaja culun yang memiliki seorang sahabat perempuan yang cantik dan lembut,Naruto sudah lama menaruh hati padanya sejak masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama dan bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta padanya saat dirinya sebelum pindah mengikuti sang ayah yang baru di usir dari Klan dan Keluarga Ibunya. Tapi naasnya Naruto mengetahui kedok semua perbuatan sahabat perempuannya itu hanya memperalat nya selama ini dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada seorang remaja culun seperti Naruto, saat mendengar hal itu Naruto kembali ke kelasnya yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu dan menaruh sebucket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih di atas meja sahabatnya dan kemudian pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah untuk pergi ke bandara, di sinilah awal rasa penyesalan bermula dan kejutan yang tidak di ketahui akan datang kapan itu.

 ** _Sai kessoku made no bunri kara hajimaru_**

 ** _(Berawal dari perpisahan hingga bersatu kembali)_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _15 Menit kemudian..._**

Minato, Kaguya, dan Naruto terlihat cukup antusias menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan dan beberapa godaan untuk Naruto yang mereka rencanakan untuk tunangkan dengan Putri Putri mereka, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menanggapi sekedarnya saja.

" Selamat atas pernikahan mu nanti, Minato " Kata seorang Pria dewasa dengan rambut merah panjang serta wajah yang terlihat tegas yang bersama seorang wanita berbalut dress coklat yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

" Tentu saja, Zeuticus " Balas Minato yang bersalaman dengan Zeuticus.

" wah wah wah, Naru-chan rupanya sudah dewasa banget ya " Ucap Velena yang melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sedikit kikuk.

" iya, Bibi " balas Naruto sedikit kikuk kepada Velena.

Kemudian Velena mengobrol dengan Kaguya bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Minato dan untuk para lelaki dua itu membahas hal hal yang hanya di ketahui seorang pria sejati **_#YouKnowLah._** Naruto mundur dengan perlahan dan berjalan ke arah balkon tempat acara ini berlangsung karena dirinya sedikit membutuhkan udara segar, Naruto tidak mengetahui jika Kushina dan Karin mengikuti dari belakang sampai ke tempat balkon sekarang.

Naruto berdiri dipinggir balkon sembari melihat kota Kouh dalam malam hari ini yang terlihat begitu indah bahkan dengan bintang bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendengar seperti pintu tertutup dan terlihat seorang Wanita dewasa dan Wanita Pradewasa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Naruto sendiri hanya bingung hal itu karena juga dirinya tidak mengetahui siapa dua orang perempuan ini.

" Ma'af, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? apa kita saling mengenal satu sama lain? " Tanya Naruto kepada Kushina dan Karin yang melihat Naruto dengan penuh kerinduan.

" Kau sudah besar rupanya, Son " Kata Kushina yang berjalan mendekat dan Naruto sendiri sedikit mundur kebelakang.

" Ma'af, apa kita saling mengenal? " Tanya ulang Naruto kembali yang membuat Kushina terdiam di tempatnya.

" kau tidak mengenali kami? Aku kakak mu, Karin dan Dia adalah ibu mu ! Kushina! " Pekik Karin yang menahan tangisnya yang membuat Naruto bertambah bingung terlebih dia bilang kakak dan ibu? hell dirinya saja tidak mengingat mereka.

" sungguh, saya tidak mengenal kalian berdua terlebih kakak dan Ibu? aku tidak ingat dengan itu yang aku tau hanya aku putra tunggal dan ibu ku adalah Kaguya walau ibu tiri " Ujar Naruto yang membuat Karin jatuh terduduk dengan tangisan yang pecah. Kushina sendiri langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian menampar wajah Naruto cukup keras.

Terdiam, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan mematung setelah menerima tamparan dari Kushina bahkan jauh dari dalam hatinya sedikit sakit setelah melihat Kushina menatap tajam dirinya dengan Mata berair dan mendekati Karin, mungkin pendengaran Naruto menjadi tuli mendadak atas kejadian barusan bahkan dirinya hanya mendengar sebuah perkataan yang ' _aku yang melahirkan mu ke dunia ini '_. Jujur saja Naruto sedikit terhenyak tapi itu tidak lama setelah Kushina beserta Karin pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang sendiri. Dirinya memang mengalami Amenesia yang tidak terlalu parah, tapi dirinya tidak mengingat mereka bahkan Naruto memasak untuk memunculkan memory lama itu membuat otaknya sangat sakit. Mungkin hal ini harus dia tanya dengan sang Ayah, bahwa siapa kedua wanita berambut merah yang mengaku sebagai Ibu dan Kakak perempuannya.

 ** _Balkon Kamar Rias.._**

" Akeno, apa kau yakin Naru akan kembali seperti dulu lagi? " Tanya Rias kepada Akeno yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

" ku harap seperti itu,Rias. Karena, menurut dari cerita Sasuke-kun bahwa Naruto dulu pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan amensia tapi, ingatan itu bisa kembali dengan syarat kita atau orangnya sendiri mengingat kejadian masa lalunya " Terang Akeno kepada Rias yang menoleh ke arahnya.

" Aku rasa itu sedikit mustahil, Akeno. Kau tidak lihat betapa formal dirinya dengan Ku? bahkan aku ragu dia sudah melupakan ku " Balas Rias yang mendongak dan melihat bintang bintang.

" apa yang membuat mu yakin jika Naruto tidak melupakan mu ? " Tanya Akeno kepada Rias.

" Sorot mata... Sorot mata yang pertama kali bertemu dengan ku, Sorot yang merindukan seseorang, sebuah sorot yang mensupport dan mendukung miliknya " jawab Rias yang memang melihat sorot mata Naruto pertama bertemu kemarin itu, Sedangkan Akeno hanya bisa menghela nafas.

betapa sulitnya jalinan kasih antara Rias dan Naruto. Yang satu membuat kesalahan fatal di masalah lalu dan Yang satu lagi pura pura melupakannya... sungguh sulit jika di cerna dengan otaknya sendiri, dirinya harus membantu kepada sahabat Naruto sendiri yaitu, Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya?

 ** _Ruang keluarga Shinra..._**

" Tidak ku sangka Rupanya kuning itu menikah juga " Ucap kepala keluarga Shinra yang baru saja mendapat informasi dari bawahannya, sebenarnya dirinya diundang tapi meeting dengan kliennya malam sangat penting dan hanya mengirim ajudannya saja.

" tidak baik membicarakan teman mu sendiri itu, Sayang bahkan memanggilnya dengan kuning " tegur sang istri kepada Sang suami yang seenak jidatnya memberi gelar kepada Temannya.

" benar kata ibu, yah " saut Tsubaki di sela membaca novelnya yang melihat interaksi Ayah dan Ibu yang bertambah romantis setiap harinya.

Soal romantis, Dirinya ingat saat Naruto menciumnya waktu itu walau di depan umum. Mengingat itu saja membuat kedua pipi Tsubaki memerah dan menutupnya dengan novel yang dia baca, pikiran dan Hatinya sekarang tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan wisker yang terlihat di wajah tegasnya.

" sepertinya Putri kecil kita sedang jatuh cinta he ????" Goda sang ayah kepada Tsubaki karena secara tidak sengaja melihat wajah memerah Tsubaki.

" wah wah siapa namanya tsu-chan? " sekarang sang ibu bertanya kepada Tsubaki yang membuat sang empuh menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa.

 ** _Play Song_** : **_Claris - Hitorigoto ( Ost Eromanga Sensei )_**

 ** _hitorigoto da yo hazukashii koto kikanaide yo ne_** ** _kimi no koto da yo demo sono saki wa iwanai kedo ne_**

( _Naruto terbangun dengan basah kuyup setelah sang Ibu menyiramnya sembari melotot, Rias yang terbangun sedikit tergesa gesa setelah sang ibu membangunkannya dan menggeleng kepala, Tsubaki kembali tidur walau bangun sesaat dan sebuah foto di sampingnya yang terlihat dirinya dan Naruto bersama )_

 ** _kakechigaeteru botan mitai na modokashisa o_** ** _hodokenai mama mata muzukashiku shiyou to shiteru_**

 _( Naruto dan Minato saling berlomba menghabisi sarapan pagi sembari dilihat Karin, Naruko, Menma, Kushina, Dan Kaguya yang hanya bisa tercengang, Rias yang sudah memasuki porsi ke sepuluh nya yang membuat sang Ayah menghela nafas dan sang ibu yang terus menambah nasi Rias, Tsubaki yang serapan dengan tenang dengan di temani kedua orang tuanya yang terus menerus menggodanya. )_

 ** _tsutaetai kimochi wa kyou mo_** ** _kotoba ni naru chokuzen ni henkan misu no renzoku de_** ** _tameiki to issho ni nomikondara horonigai..._**

( _Naruto berangkat dengan Sepeda kesayangannya dengan santai, Rias yang berlari karena tergesa gesa, Tsubaki yang berjalan santai sembari membaca sebuah novel )_

 ** _futo shita toki ni sagashiteiru yo_** ** _kimi no egao o sagashiteiru yo_** ** _muishiki no naka sono riyuu wa mada ienai kedo_**

( _Di perjalanan Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke yang bersepeda juga, Rias bertemu dengan Akeno, Dan Tsubaki yang ketemu dengan Sona )_

 ** _hitori de iru to aitakunaru yo_** ** _dare to itatte aitakunaru yo_** ** _tatta hitokoto nee, doushite Ah_** ** _ienai sono kotoba ienai kono kimochi Ah_** ** _hayaku kidzuitehoshii no ni_**

( _Naruto yang terjungkal dari sepedanya setelah di Senggol oleh Sasuke dan Jatuh di depan Rias dan Akeno serta Tsubaki dan Sona yang tertawa melihat Naruto jatuh di depan mereka )_

 ** _end Song and Play Story : Pagi Hari vroh!_**

" astagah, sudah jam 7 lebih anak itu belum bangun juga?! " geram Kaguya dari dapur dengan aura hitam pekat di sekitarnya serta Minato tidak jauh dari sana yang membaca koran dengan tubuh bergetar.

' _ayah harap kau selamat dari Omelan Mama mu hari ini, Naruto '_ batin Minato yang berharap jika telinga sang Anak masih berfungsi setelah menerima ceramah dari sang Istri ( calon )

" huh... sabar... huh... sabar... _NARUTO?! CEPAT BANGUN?! SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 7 LEBIH ATAU MAMA HARUS MEMBANGUNKAN MU HAH?! "_ Minato langsung saja bersembunyi di bawah meja dan suara burung yang terbang jauh setelah mendengar teriakan maut milik Kaguya yang membuat sang empuh yang di panggil langsung bangun yang terdengar seperti orang menabrak sesuatu di sana.

 _' kenapa nasib ku selalu mendapat istri yang berkekuatan lelaki perkasa, kami-sama "_ batin Minato yang menangis karena Beta Malang nasib seorang duda keren sepertinya ( _jijik )._ Selang beberapa menit kemudian sudah terlihat Naruto memakai pakaian santainya dan duduk di meja makan bersama Kaguya dan Minato yang menahan tawa sedari tadi setelah melihat jidat Naruto yang benjol dan berwarna biru tua.

" tawa aja nggak papa kok, paling tu tu berkas berkas lenyap dari tempatnya " Ucap Naruto setelah kesal kepada Minato yang mati matian menahan tawanya.

" kalian berdua ini sudahlah, dan lihat lah kau Naruto. Sudah lebih sepuluh kali Mama memanggil mu tadi dan nggak jawab maka ini lah akibatnya yang seolah menuliskan telinga mu itu, kualat kamu dengan Mama " omel Kaguya yang mengoles mentega pada roti bakar untuk Naruto dan Minato.

" tapi Mama, Naruto seriusan nggak denger sama sekali. bahkan sunyi di kamar ku tadi " jawab Naruto yang langsung memelankan suara setelah Kaguya melotot ke arahnya.

" maka siang nanti Mama pasang pengeras suara di kamar mu " balas Kaguya yang membuat Minato bertambah menahan tawa bahkan mata Minato seakan mengatakan...

' _mampus! mamam tu pengeras suara '_ " kau juga, sudah jam tujuh lebih belum berangkat kerja. Beberapa menit lagi ada rapat, cepat berangkat sekarang " Kata Kaguya dengan tenang tapi berbeda dengan nadanya seakan alunan melodi kematian.

Sekarang Naruto yang menyeringai melihat Minato yang kincep langsung oleh Kaguya.

" ta-tapi... cepat berangkat, aku akan menyusul setelah ke tokoh gaun pengantin. Naruto kau temani Mama ke butik sebentar lagi " tambah Kaguya yang membuat Naruto meng-iya kan saja, toh jadwal ngajar hari ini kosong jadi dirinya bisa membantu mamanya memesan pakaian pengantin dan pakaian dirinya nanti. _semoga aja ketemu cewek cantik ntr, kan enak kenalan-ngobrol-obrol-tukar email-pdkt-jadian-terus nikah..._

Ntah kenapa Kaguya menahan kekesalan melihat wajah menghayal Naruto di depannya, jika saja kesabarannya habis... muka anaknya ini sudah ada dua buah roti bakar menempel di sana.

 _Butik keluarga Gremory..._

 _Well, di sinilah aku sekarang. menunggu Mama memilih dan mencoba gaun pengantinnya serta ayah nyentrik itu bakal datang 15 menit,haaaaa... aku kira bakal seru, tapi sangat bosan! setelah aku mendapat setelan untuk ku tadi, Mama menyuruh ku untuk menunggunya dan Mama bilang **cuman sebentar kok, nggak lama**_.. ini udah lebih sejam lebih, mau ngelawan tapi dosa ntr dapet kualat lagi... lebih baik menunggu dengan tenang sembari melihat orang orang datang dan ehehehehe cantik semua, cuy!!

 _Naruto Pov end - Normal Pov..._

Naruto terus saja terfokus pada pelanggan butik Gremory yang Sili berganti berdatangan (?) bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari seorang gadis seumuran dengannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah buku yang siap menggelar wajah Naruto.

 ** _Duakh..._**

 _" hoi sadar kuning ambang!!? "_

 ** _Hanya spoiler aje untuk di sini, huehehehehhe_**

 ** _kalo nanya fanfic lain Napa nggak update? karena mau fokus ke fanfic ini sama hiken pula... so tunggu wae ye!!_**


	5. Chapter spesialnya

**_Warning_** : _Nggak Mengandung Unsur supranatural dan Shinobi hanya kehidupan biasa,Typo dan saudaranya mungkin ada,Pasaran pasti iya hanya sedikit melow(lagi belajar)._

 **Pair Khusus** : 1 _Prince_ and 2 _Princess_

 **Genre** : _Konflik keluarga, Asmara , Pertemanan , dan lain lain._

 **Rated** : _T - M_

 **Summary** : Naruto Namikaze seorang remaja culun yang memiliki seorang sahabat perempuan yang cantik dan lembut,Naruto sudah lama menaruh hati padanya sejak masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama dan bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta padanya saat dirinya sebelum pindah mengikuti sang ayah yang baru di usir dari Klan dan Keluarga Ibunya. Tapi naasnya Naruto mengetahui kedok semua perbuatan sahabat perempuannya itu hanya memperalat nya selama ini dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada seorang remaja culun seperti Naruto, saat mendengar hal itu Naruto kembali ke kelasnya yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu dan menaruh sebucket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih di atas meja sahabatnya dan kemudian pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah untuk pergi ke bandara, di sinilah awal rasa penyesalan bermula dan kejutan yang tidak di ketahui akan datang kapan itu.

 **Sai kessoku made no bunri kara hajimaru**

 _Berawal dari perpisahan hingga bersatu kembali_

 **Chapter Khusus :** Kau berusaha untuk Berbohong!

 _Naruto Pov_

 _Astagah, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan gorila berwujud perempuan cantik ini lagi sih? Tidak taukah kau bahwa ada orang yang terauma akan pukulan mematikan mu itu? hei menjauh lah dari ku, jangan tatapan itu lagi!! seakan kau memandang rendah seorang Namikaze Naruto, tapi benar sih derajat ku nggak bakal sama perempuan gorila ini_

Normal Pov~

Naruto beberapa kali terperanjat saat perempuan yang sedikit tua darinya ini mendelik dan menatap tajam ke arahnya karena ketahuan melihat beberapa pengunjung perempuan dengan tatapan genit bin menjijikan miliknya.

" berhenti memperhatikan orang yang datang,kuning! lebih kau lihat gaun pernikahan ibu mu yang dia kenakan sekarang " perintah perempuan itu kepada Naruto yang langsung tunduk patuh akan perintah itu.

" sudahlah Erza-chan, Naruto memang seperti itu sekarang. Dia sedikit depresi saat mendengar teman temannya sudah banyak menikah bahkan sahabatnya Sasuke saja sudah memiliki kekasih " Ucap Kaguya yang mendapat protes dari anak angkatnya yang berefek dengan wajah cemberut tingkat terakhir.

" tidak sadar dengan mu kau Kuning? " celetuk Erza yang membuat Naruto gelapan dan tanpa basa basi Naruto berjalan keluar dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya.

" jadi kapan kau dan Nagato akan menikah? " Tanya Kaguya kepada Erza yang baru selsai memasangkan gaun pernikahan milik Kaguya.

" dua bulan lagi, Bibi dan Aku harap bibi beserta Paman datang ya oh sekalian dengan kuning itu juga karena suami ku masih ada hubungan darah dengan kuning itu " Kata Erza kepada Kaguya yang menganggukan kepalanya karena dirinya tau Hubungan darah antara calon suami Erza dan Naruto itu sendiri.

kemudian kedua perempuan itu sibuk dengan obrolan mereka dan selang beberapa saat kemudian datang Minato yang tergesa gesa yang terbukti dengan keringat di wajahnya yang kemudian langsung mencoba pakaian pengantin pria yang sedari tadi yang sudah di siapkan, untuk Naruto sendiri sekarang berada di halaman belakang tempat ini yang berupa sebuah taman kecil ya bisa dibilang tempat Prewedding juga sih. Naruto duduk pada salah satu kursi disana dan memperhatikan ikan ikan yang berada di dalam kolam kecil didepannya.

Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari jika Rias berjalan ke arahnya, Rias mengetahui Naruto berada disini karena secara tak sengaja melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah belakang tokoh milik ibunya ini. Rias bukan mengikuti Naruto kesini melainkan dirinya disuruh oleh sang ibu untuk datang ke toko hari ini.

Rias berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan sendu yang bercampur rindu sembari memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang menbelakanginya.

" Naru.. " panggil Rias yang membuat sang empuh melihat ke arahnya. Awalnya Naruto kaget tetapi langsung memasang wajah biasa karena melihat Rias.

" ada apa ? " Tanya Naruto yang langsung ke intinya kepada Rias.

" kau masih mengingat ku kan?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya dan memperhatikan Rias dari atas hingga ke bawah.

' _penampilannya sudah sangat berubah dan sedikit dewasa dari waktu SMA dulu, ya aku akui jika dia bertambah cantik sekarang ' batin Naruto._

" aku mengingat mu " jawab Naruto yang membuat Rias berjalan mendekatinya dan ingin memeluk Naruto sampai Naruto sendiri mengambil jarak.

" mau apa kau? " Tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang memasang wajah kecewanya.

" tentu saja memeluk mu! aku sangat merindukan mu selama ini " Ujar Rias kepada Naruto yang memasang wajah datarnya.

" jika rindu tak usah kau peluk segala, berbicara dan bertatap muka seperti ini sudah cukup untuk melepas rindu mu itu " balas Naruto dengan pedas yang membuat Rias menundukkan kepalanya.

" memang salah jika aku ingin memeluk orang yang aku sukai? " gumam Rias dengan suara parau yang membuat Naruto tersentak sedikit walau bisa di tutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

" souka, kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? tapi itu kisah lama kita Rias, rasa suka dan cinta ku kepada mu mulai mengurai termakan oleh waktu terlebih aku hanya mengingat beberapa bagian ingatan bersama diri mu dulu " jelas Naruto yang membuat Rias tersentak akan hal itu dan mendongak melihat Wajah Naruto yang senantiasa berwajah datar dan dingin.

" kau berbohong pada ku!!! Aku tau kau berbohong akan semua itu!!! tidak ada tatapan mendukung waktu itu jika baru pertama bertemu!! bahkan Kau langsung mengenali ku sekali lihat !!! " Paki Rias kepada Naruto yang meringis mendengar intonasi suara Rias yang meninggi bahkan keluarga Rias dan Ibu serta ayah Naruto sampai mendatangi mereka.

" Memang aku berbohong padamu!! Puas?! Rasa sakit yang kau buat dulu masih melekat disini!! kau pikir selama aku pergi dari Jepang tidak terpikirkan perbuatan mu itu hah?! Aku bersyukur karena kehilangan ingatan yang berarti salah satu memori terburuk ku menghilang tapi apa? Ingatan Itu kembali beberapa bulan yang selalu membuat ku terjaga karena hanya memikirkan seorang Remaja perempuan yang manja dan malas berfikir seperti mu!!!! " Naruto membalas dengan perkataan yang begitu kesal yang membuat orang yang mendekati mereka kaget saat melihat Naruto marah bahkan sangat marah, Rias sendiri terkejut melihat kemarahan Naruto yang baru dia lihat sekarang bahkan dirinya serasa membeku Naruto menceritakan Rias terus memikirkan dirinya mulai sejak pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

Mereka semua terdiam sampai Naruto memegang kepalanya karena memori memori yang menghilang itu mulai kembali bahkan Naruto sampai menjelit saat mengingat masa kecil yang begitu kejam bahkan buruk yang berimbas dengan dia sekarang yang hampir saja tumbang sebelum Minato menangkap tubuh Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto dalam pelukannya, Kaguya sendiri langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeriksa Naruto yang ternyata jatuh pingsan tapi beda dengan dulu yang hanya pingsan biasa sekarang Detak jantung Naruto terpompa cepat saat dirinya menyentuh dada Naruto.

" Minati cepat bawa Naruto kerumah sakit sekarang" panik Kaguya yang membuat Minato tanpa banyak bicara membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit dengan mobil pribadinya serta keluarga Gremory yang ikut di sana termasuk Rias yang masih dalam keadaan Syok berat.

 _End Buat Chapter spesialnya aja dah, untuk chapter lanjutan Minggu depan Up sama barengan fic yang lain kali? ntah lah._ _oh ya saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas dukungan dan saran kalian semua! saya kan berusaha menjadi lebih baik nanti!_


	6. ciee nunggu :v

**_Warning_** : Nggak Mengandung Unsur supranatural dan Shinobi hanya kehidupan biasa,Typo dan saudaranya mungkin ada,Pasaran pasti iya hanya sedikit melow(lagi belajar).

 ** _Pair Khusus_** : 1 Prince and 2 Princess

 **Genre** : Konflik keluarga, Asmara , Pertemanan , dan lain lain.

 **Rated** : T - M

 **Summary** : Naruto Namikaze seorang remaja culun yang memiliki seorang sahabat perempuan yang cantik dan lembut,Naruto sudah lama menaruh hati padanya sejak masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama dan bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta padanya saat dirinya sebelum pindah mengikuti sang ayah yang baru di usir dari Klan dan Keluarga Ibunya. Tapi naasnya Naruto mengetahui kedok semua perbuatan sahabat perempuannya itu hanya memperalat nya selama ini dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada seorang remaja culun seperti Naruto, saat mendengar hal itu Naruto kembali ke kelasnya yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu dan menaruh sebucket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih di atas meja sahabatnya dan kemudian pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah untuk pergi ke bandara, di sinilah awal rasa penyesalan bermula dan kejutan yang tidak di ketahui akan datang kapan itu.

 **Sai kessoku made no bunri kara hajimaru**

 _Berawal dari perpisahan hingga bersatu kembali_

 **Chapter Lima:** Aku akan berusaha

 _Tiga jam kemudian..._

Keadaan Naruto sekarang dalam perawatan intensif serta masih belum sadar diri sedari tadi, Kaguya senan tiasa berada disamping Naruto bahkan mengusap kepala Naruto. Minato juga terus berada disamping Naruto sembari membaca berita pemberitahuan kesehatan Naruto, di samping itu juga ada keluarga Gremory yang masih disana termasuk Rias yang sedari tadi berdiam diri melihat kondisi Naruto yang kunjung belum sadar.

" Minato-kun, kenapa Naru belum kunjung sadar? ini tidak seperti biasanya " Kata Kaguya yang terus memperhatikan Naruto yang masih tertidur.

" Aku harap kau bisa sabar sayang, Kondisi Naruto sekarang bisa di bilang sedang Drop serta geger otak ringannya masih belum terlalu sembuh. Dokter tadi juga memberi obat penenang agar Naruto beristirahat cukup, jadi wajar Naruto belum sadar sayang " Kata Minato yang memberi pengertian kepada Kaguya yang awalnya mau marah tapi dia tak jadi karena dia paham kenapa Naruto belum sadar sedari tadi.

" Minato, kenapa kau tak beritahu jika Naruto mengalami geger otak ringan? " Tanya Zeuticus kepada Minato yang menoleh kepadanya.

" Naruto mendapat geger otak saat masih berada di Inggris dulu, aku tidak ada maksud tidak memberitahukan kepada kalian tapi ini adalah kemauan dari saya pribadi dan istri ku juga " Kata Minato yang memberi penjelasan kepada Zeuticus yang paham akan hal tersebut.

" tapi kenapa Minato-kun? apa akan terjadi sesuatu kepada Naruto nantinya? " Tanya Velenna kepada Minato yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

" kejadian akan sepeti tadi, karena beberapa memory lama Naruto Menghilang itu akan muncul kembali secara mendadak bahkan itu beruntun hingga membuat Kepala Naruto terserang rasa sakit yang begitu sakit " Jelas Kaguya yang berdiri dari duduknya dan membenarkan selimut Naruto.

" sebaiknya kita membicarakan selanjutnya di luar saja, biarkan Naruto beristirahat dulu " Kata Minato yang mengajak sang istri dan keluarga Gremory untuk luar dari kamar rawat Naruto.

" Aku disini aja, aku masih ingin bersama Naruto " kata Rias yang berjalan ke kursi didekat Naruto dan duduk di sana. Keluarga Gremory dan Minato serta Kaguya hanya bisa mengagukan kepala mereka saja dan kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto.

Setelah mereka keluar dari kamar Naruto dan meninggalkan Rias bersama Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, Rias sesekali mengusap kening Naruto dan mengusap Surai kuning Naruto juga. Rias cukup kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, walau Dirinya sudah menyakiti Naruto bahkan seakan mempermainkan perasaan Naruto sendiri, Naruto tetap memikirkannya bahkan masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sudah berbuat sangat salah kepada Naruto. Beberapa kilasan dulu melintas di kepala Rias termasuk surat yang Naruto tulis untuknya dan perantara sebagai pengukapan perasaan Naruto kepada dirinya, secara tak sadar Rias menitipkan air matanya bahkan Rias terisak dalam diam karena baru menyadari rasa cintanya kepada Naruto baru muncul, rasa begitu kehilangan sesosok orang yang di cintai dan sayang. Tapi itu semua terbayar dengan orang yang selalu Rias mimpikan, lamunkan telah kembali ke hadapannya setelah sekian lama menghilang.

" Aku harap ini tidak terlambat,Naru... Aku... aku... _hiks... Aku_ _menerima mu, bahkan aku mau menjadi tunangan mu di masa depan_ " Ucap Rias dengan terisak bahkan menerima pernyataan dan ajakan Naruto melalui surat itu dulu yang secara tak langsung Naruto ingin melamar Rias dan menjadi istrinya di masa depan.

Pecah sudah tangis Rias disana, dirinya sudah tak bisa membendung semua perasaan yang bergojalak di dalam hatinya sekarang. Begitu sakit, begitu senang, begitu riang, begitu sayang dan banyak lagi yang Rias rasakan, bahkan Rias menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan begitu kuat seakan menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya yang dia rasakan sekarang kepada Naruto yang membalas genggaman Rias.

Di luar kamar rawat Naruto terlihat keluarga Rias dan Naruto memperhatikan itu semua, mereka cukup tersentuh akan hal itu semua. Zeuticus dan Minato tak bisa membendung rasa di hati mereka melihat anak mereka masing masing yang saling mencintai walau begitu banyak halangan mendera mereka berdua.

Cukup lama menuangkan dan menangis, Rias tertidur di samping kasur Naruto dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di samping kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanan Rias dan tangan kiri Naruto yang saling bertautan serta kedua wajah damai yang membuat siapa pun iri akan melihat hal itu semua.

Secara tak sadar, keduanya mempererat genggaman mereka seakan menolak untuk melepaskan. Untuk keluarga Naruto dan Rias sendiri sudah menjauh dari kamar rawat Naruto, mereka sengaja membiarkan mereka berdua lebih lama untuk berdua walau sekedar hanya tertidur saja. Kaguya sendiri jauh di dalam hati tak bisa membendung rasa senang melihat anak angkatnya memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintainya.

Kedua keluarga tersebut berjalan keluar rumah sakit untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing masing sebentar untuk membersihkan diri dan akan kembali lagi ke sini nanti, mungkin mereka terlalu asyik saling mengobrol termasuk Minato yang berbincang dengan Zeuticus tidak menyadari jika Kushina baru saja melewatinya mengarah ke arah kamar rawat Naruto. Kushina sendiri menyadari yang dia lewati barusan adalah mantan suaminya, dia ingin menyapanya bahkan memeluknya.. tapi apa dayanya yang hanya seorang mantan istri bahkan di sana juga sudah ada istri sah Minato yang selalu disampingnya.

Tapi yang penting Kushina harus ke ruang rawat milik anak Keduanya, dirinya mendapat kabar dari salah satu dokter bahwa ada seorang pasien yang baru saja masuk dan mengalami amnesia yang tak terlalu parah, awalnya Kushina tak tertarik tetapi saat dokter itu memberitahukan namanya pasien tersebut Kushian cepat cepat ke ruang rawat pasien itu yang tak lain adalah anak lelakinya, darah dagingnya sendiri. Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama di sudut mata Kushina terlihat kumpulan air mata yang siap meleleh dari sana, bahkan saat dirinya memegang kenop pintu kamar rawat Naruto sampai bergetar hebat. Dirinya melihat anak lelakinya sedang tertidur dengan damai bersama seorang gadis di sampingnya yang menemani tidur putranya, Kushina tak bisa membendung tangisnya. Pecah sudah tangisan Kushina di depan kamar rawat Naruto, dirinya sangat tak kuasa menahan rasa sesalnya dulu bahkan ingatan waktu malam itu dimana dirinya menampar wajah putranya dengan begitu kuat hanya karena tidak mengingat dirinya bersama Karin yang masih keluarganya, tapi semua itu terjawab sekarang bahwa Naruto mengalami amnesia walau tak terlalu parah.

Untung saja lorong tempat kamar rawat Naruto berada sekarang dalam keadaan sepi tak ada orang yang lewat, jadi Kushina bisa menumpahkan seluruh rasa seksa di dadanya. Setelah lama menangis, Kushina memberanikan membuka pintu tu kamar rawat Naruto dan tentunya setelah menghapus jejak air mata pada wajahnya. Kushina berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan sesampai di sana Kushina memperhatikan dengan seksama struktur wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat tegas persis seperti ayahnya, Rambut jabrik nya, dan semua itu hampir mirip dengan Minato sendiri walau yang membedakan hanya tiga wisker di setiap pipi Naruto. Kushina cukup lama memandangi wajah Naruto, hingga dirinya mengusap wajah Putranya dengan tangisan yang di tahan. Kushina kembali akan menangis saat melihat wajah Naruto sekarang bahkan kilasan waktu Naruto kecil dulu yang selalu dia marahi bahkan dia usir serta raut wajah yang kecewa yang membuat dada Kushina sesak kembali, karena dirinya akan menangis kembali mau tak mau Kushina mengakhiri kegiatannya dan berjalan keluar dengan cukup cepat karena tangisannya hampir pecah.

Setelah menutup pintu rawat Naruto, Kushina langsung berlari ke ruangannya untuk kembali menangis dan melepas semua rasa sesak di dadanya yang begitu menyesakan. Tapi Kushina tidak menyadari jika Putranya, Naruto melihat itu semua saat Kushina mengusap wajahnya. Naruto awalnya cukup terkejut akan hal itu tapi perlahan dirinya menikmati usap itu hingga dirinya secara tak sengaja melihat Kushina akan menangis, jauh di dalam hati Naruto terasa begitu sakit melihat Kushina akan menangis tapi dirinya tak mengetahui siapa wanita itu. Sedalam dia menggali ke dalam ingatannya, semakin sakit dia rasakan tapi itu tak mendapatkan hasil apa pun sama sekali.

Naruto masih dalam posisi tertidurnya, dirinya mendengar deruh nafas yang terkesan teratur dan nafas yang menerpa wajahnya serta tangannya yang seperti sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Naruto langsung melihat ke arah deruh nafas tersebut dan terlihatlah Rias dalam tidurnya dengan begitu damai bahkan berkesan imut di sana, mau tak mau Naruto menarik senyum melihat wajah damai milik Rias. Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Rias dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah Rias yang sedang tertidur, cukup lama Naruto memperhatikan wajah Rias dan terlihatlah bekas jejak tangisan di wajah Rias. Mungkin dirinya memang membenci Rias yang dulu karena hanya memanfaatkan dirinya saja tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Naruto masih menyukai gadis berambut merah ini yang mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang...

tunggu dulu, dirinya mengingat sesuatu hal sekarang...rambut merah... rambut merah... hanya samar Naruto melihat ingatannya itu, seorang wanita dewasa yang dulu dia panggil dengan sebutan **_Kaa-chan._**

00)b

Cukup lama Rias tertidur bahkan dirinya tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah sadar dari tadi bahkan sudah duduk di kasurnya sembari membaca sebuah buku setelah dia meminta pada perawat yang kebetulan akan mengganti infusnya.

" ngh... sudah jam berapa sekarang.. " gumam Rias setengah sadar dan tak menyadari jika Naruto memperhatikan dirinya sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan membacanya.

" ngh... Naru kau sudarnys rupanya...HA?! KAU SUDAH SADAR NARU!! " Teriak Rias yang baru saja menyadari jika Naruto telah sadar bahkan dirinya tak menyangka Naruto masih menggenggam tangan kanannya.

" Kau dingin, maka aku memegang tangan mu agar tetap hangat " Jawab Naruto yang mengetahui isi pikiran Rias tapi kesannya seperti acuh?.

" heeee? bilang saja kau ingin menggenggam tangan ku kan? " Ujar Rias dengan nada sedikit menggoda dan hanya mendapat diam saja dari Naruto yang sengaja fokus ke bacaannya saja.

" ayo ngaku saja Naru " tambah Rias yang mulai bergelayut manja di tangan Naruto secara tak sadar Naruto menyunggingkan senyum sedikit karena sifat manja Rias yang keluar sekarang ini.

 ** _Kediaman Namikaze Family..._**

" whoaaaaa tak ku sangka jika Duda ngenes nikah juga " Ucap seorang remaja dengan nada semangat yang membuat kening Minato muncul perempatan.

" Adik dan Kakak sama saja bermulut kurang ajar " Sahut Minato yang sedang menahan kesabaran sekarang ini.

" seperti copyan Naru saja " Sahut Kaguya juga yang membuat Pemuda itu tersenyum lima jari.

" tentu saja kan Aku adik tampan dari Naruto-Nii " Ucap Remaja itu dengan semangatnya.

" haaaaaa, Naruto dan Menma " Hela nafas Minato yang melihat tingkah anak bungsunya bisa di bilang copyacopyan sempurna dari Naruto.

 **to be contiuned!!**


End file.
